


Red

by callay



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Panties, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 07:21:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4171005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callay/pseuds/callay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry glances up, and instantly his attention tightens on Eggsy like a spotlight being focused. “Did you do as I said?”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” says Eggsy, feeling a rush of heat in his cheeks just admitting it.</p>
<p>“Show me.”</p>
<p>Eggsy shifts nervously, and then regrets it when the motion sends a long shiver of pleasure up his spine. He swallows. “Uh – what –“</p>
<p>“Strip,” says Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't know I was into this. Then it hit me when I was writing a [Tumblr prompt](http://calllay.tumblr.com/post/121423088969/for-the-nsfw-otp-challenge-shy-hartwin) and. Apparently I'm into it.
> 
> It's all terribly American, I know, but "Eggsy in panties" sounds too tasty to pass up.

Eggsy takes a deep breath and steps into Harry’s office, trying his best to walk normally.

Harry glances up, and instantly his attention tightens on Eggsy like a spotlight being focused. “Did you do as I said?”

“Yeah,” says Eggsy, feeling a rush of heat in his cheeks just admitting it.

“Show me.”

Eggsy shifts nervously, and then regrets it when the motion sends a long shiver of pleasure up his spine. He swallows. “Uh – what –“

“Strip,” says Harry, with the barest hint of impatience.

Eggsy doesn't want to make a production of it, but Harry’s following his every move, so just pulling off his hoodie and t-shirt feels like a show. He gets as far as taking off his socks and then stops, heart pounding, hands hovering nervously near the front of his jeans.

He doesn’t have to look up to know the intensity of Harry’s gaze, the greedy way he’s watching. Eggsy wants to do good, make him happy, as always – but the thought of taking off his jeans sends a hot jolt of embarrassment through him. He hesitates, cheeks burning.

“Eggsy.”

Eggsy swallows at the sternness in Harry’s voice and fumbles with his fly. The movement and drag of removing his jeans is torture, and then finally he gets them off.

A shudder runs through his whole body. He’s naked now except for a pair of panties, which are some kind of silk, deep red trimmed with black lace. It’s mortifying.

He doesn’t dare look down, but he already knows how obscene they are on him, stretched over his cock. He’s been hard since he put them on, and he can feel the wet spot where his cock’s been leaking on the silk. His cock gives a desperate twitch at the thought and Eggsy gasps at the feeling, the smear of wetness across the head and the tease of smooth fabric over the shaft.

“Well done, Eggsy,” says Harry, voice gone deep. “They look even more beautiful than I had hoped.”

Eggsy’s blushing so hard he can feel the heat down his neck. This is so much worse than just being naked – this feels like a choice, like he’s presenting himself to Harry, trying to be _pretty_ for Harry. Embarrassment is mixing with arousal in his stomach and burning through his veins. He feels a strong urge to reach down and cover himself with his hands, but he doesn’t. Just squirms, rocking a little in place – and that rubs his cock against the stretched fabric and makes him shudder again, eyes closing at the thrill of pleasure.

“Turn around,” says Harry. “I want to see how they fit.”

Eggsy can do nothing but obey, shivering. He already knows how they fit – perfectly, clinging tight to the curve of his ass, riding low enough that the crack of his ass just peeks out under the lace edge. The thought of Harry examining them makes his whole body tingle with heat.

“Oh, my gorgeous boy,” says Harry from behind him, and Eggsy hears him getting up and walking slowly closer.

Eggsy holds still, breath coming fast. He can feel Harry’s presence behind him, Harry’s gaze on his body, and it makes him shiver all over, stomach tying itself into knots of desperate arousal.

Harry’s first touch is light, fingertips skimming the cheeks of Eggsy’s ass. Eggsy gasps anyway, feeling the warmth of Harry’s fingers through the silky fabric of the panties. Harry traces the curve of Eggsy’s ass and then presses in where the fabric is stretched between his cheeks, puckering it against Eggsy’s crack. Every slide and pull of the panties against Eggsy’s skin is like nothing Eggsy’s felt before, and he can’t stop himself whimpering at every move Harry makes.

Harry’s fingers slide up, to where the lace on the top edge of the panties doesn’t quite cover the crack of Eggsy’s ass, and finally Harry touches skin, thumbing the little V at the top of Eggsy’s ass. Eggsy’s gasping, need flooding urgently through him, just from that light touch. Harry’s hand against his skin sends warm shocks of pleasure up Eggsy’s spine, and Eggsy can’t help pushing back a little, tilting his hips to try to get Harry to touch more of him. His cock shifts against the fabric and he bites back a moan.

“I hope you can agree this was an excellent purchase,” says Harry quietly. Eggsy had thought it was stupid, but now – now he thinks ‘excellent’ is the understatement of the fucking century. Just wearing the panties makes him thrill with a potent mix of embarrassment and desperate desire, and knowing that Harry’s admiring them is even worse, burning through his veins and leaving him breathless.

Suddenly both of Harry’s hands are on Eggsy, palms warm, cupping his ass. Harry squeezes hard, massaging the muscles of Eggsy’s cheeks. His hands send slow waves of pleasure through Eggsy, sliding the silky fabric against Eggsy’s skin, and Eggsy breathes out a broken moan.

Eggsy can hear Harry’s breath coming faster. “You’re so beautiful,” says Harry, low, and Eggsy gasps and rocks back into his touch.

Harry’s hands move up, slowly, sliding onto Eggsy’s hips. Instantly Eggsy’s heart is racing with how much he needs Harry to reach down and touch his cock, twitching and drooling against the front of the panties, and he moans at the rush of desire. “Touch me, Harry, c’mon –“

“Not yet, darling boy,” says Harry, in that low, chiding voice that always sends shivers down Eggsy’s spine. And Harry slides his hands back down – down under the panties to squeeze the bare skin of Eggsy’s ass.

That’s almost as good as Harry touching his cock, because it pulls the fabric tight, squeezing Eggsy’s cock and dragging the lace edge against his hips. Eggsy groans at that, the tight fabric almost painful but somehow ridiculously arousing, and also at Harry’s hands on him. They’re hot and so rough compared to the silk, enough that every little motion drags against Eggsy’s skin and makes him shiver.

Harry’s hands dip low, fingers at the edge of Eggsy’s ass, and squeeze so hard Eggsy is pulled to his tiptoes, gasping. He barely gets his balance again before Harry’s fingers push between his cheeks and Eggsy’s forced to spread his legs so Harry can tease between his thighs, stroking and squeezing all over his ass and thighs.

The panties are twisted up, stretched over Harry’s hands, which rubs them maddeningly against Eggsy’s cock. The tight fabric magnifies every throb of his cock, echoes it through his whole body, until Eggsy’s sure he’s on the verge of coming, right now, all over the red panties.

“Fuck, Harry, you’re killing me –” Eggsy manages.

He feels Harry’s chuckle warm against his ear. “I aim to please.”

“If you wanna please me so bad, then why don’t you _touch_ – h-hey –“ gasps Eggsy, sentence falling off into a groan of frustration as Harry gives his ass a hard squeeze and then pulls his hands away entirely.

“Patience, Eggsy,” says Harry. A common refrain, and one that Eggsy always finds unreasonable. He’s on fire with lust, stomach clenched, cock and balls aching, patience is utterly impossible. The slide of the silk is almost too much for him – but also too little when all he can think about is Harry’s hands on him.

When Harry reaches out to touch him, it’s just to straighten the rucked-up bottom edge of the panties, fixing them so they curve neatly over Eggsy’s cheeks. Eggsy feels Harry’s eyes on him again, sweeping greedily over his ass. The thought sends tingles running through Eggsy, but it’s not what Eggsy needs – he needs Harry’s hand on his cock –

“Please, Harry,” he says, putting all his desperation into the words, arching his back to push his hips towards Harry.

“All right, my darling boy, I’ve got you,” breathes Harry. And suddenly Harry’s hands are on Eggsy’s hips, tight, pulling him backwards. Eggsy stumbles back half a step and then he’s right against Harry, pressed up against the warmth of his body, the lean strength of his chest. Harry’s cock is pushing against his ass and Eggsy instinctively grinds back against it, feeling the rougher fabric of Harry’s trousers catching the slippery panties. He’s making some kind of whimpering noise, need sparking in his blood as one of Harry’s hands slides over his hip towards where his cock strains against the panties.

Harry’s head is over Eggsy’s shoulder, looking down the length of his chest and stomach, and Eggsy looks down, too. There’s a little gap where the lace edge of the panties is pulled away from his abdomen by the bulge of his cock, and Eggsy has a brief fantasy that Harry’s hand will slide right into that gap and wrap around his cock, skin to glorious skin – 

But Harry touches him through the panties instead, his fingers tracing up Eggsy’s shaft, dragging slightly over the silk. His touch is slow and careful, like he can memorize the shape of the shaft, the exact way the fabric stretches over it. Eggsy whimpers and tries to push up into Harry’s hand, but Harry’s other hand holds him tight. 

Harry’s cock is pressed right between Eggsy’s cheeks, hot and urgent, but Harry doesn’t move, just keeps touching Eggsy. He makes his way up Eggsy’s shaft and then finally reaches the head of his cock, still drooling precome against the tight fabric.

Harry’s thumb slides over the wet spot. “Filthy boy –“ he says against Eggsy’s ear, voice rough, thumbing circles against the head of Eggsy’s cock.

Eggsy’s cock throbs, leaking another drop of precome right against the push of Harry’s thumb, and Eggsy whines aloud, high and desperate. He wants to protest Harry’s words – it’s all Harry’s fault, Harry’s the one who bought him these in the first place – but he can’t disagree. He _feels_ filthy, with the head of his cock rubbing in his own slickness, and Harry’s thumb spreading the mess further –

“I’ve got you, my dearest,” murmurs Harry, soothing. He cups Eggsy’s cock through the panties, his palm sliding over the head and his fingers pressed against the shaft. Eggsy shudders hard, hips giving a violent jerk – back against the hot push of Harry’s cock, forward into the warmth of Harry’s hand. It’s too much, the squeeze of Harry’s hand and the never-ending tease of the silky fabric against his skin – the knot of need in his stomach trembles like it might explode –

“Harry, I’m gonna –“ he gasps, but Harry interrupts him, hand moving away.

“Come here,” says Harry, and he takes Eggsy by the hips and turns him around. Eggsy stumbles into Harry’s chest and pushes his face into his neck. He’s still right on the edge, hips jerking helplessly against Harry’s body, mouth open and gasping against Harry’s neck.

“Hold on, my darling,” Harry tells him, and Eggsy tries, taking a shuddering breath and stilling the thrust of his hips. Even when he’s not rubbing up against Harry, he’s still trembling and the panties are still sliding against his cock – not quite enough to push him over the edge, but so close that it’s torture.

Harry’s hands are moving between them, and Eggsy looks down and sees him taking out his cock. Eggsy moans at the sight of it, thick and flushed, and fists his hands in Harry’s shirt to try to pull him closer.

Then they’re pressed together, Harry’s hands curling broad over Eggsy’s hips, tugging him in close. Harry’s cock is pushing against Eggsy’s through the panties, and Eggsy moans at the feeling, the way the head of Harry’s cock nudges right up against Eggsy’s, rubbing precome on the already soaked fabric.

Harry moves slow, rolling his hips to slide them against each other. His cock feels so hot through the silky panties, and each thrust against Eggsy’s makes Eggsy’s stomach tense with need. Eggsy can only whimper and cling to Harry, riding the swells of pleasure.

“Good boy,” says Harry, so quiet his voice is little more than a rumble. “Look at you, my gorgeous boy –“

Eggsy’s voice hitches, almost a sob, hips jerking frantically against Harry, rubbing his cock against Harry’s and against the smooth warmth of Harry’s abdomen. Harry’s thumbs rub Eggsy’s hips in circles – smooth through the silk and then hot against his skin and then dipping under the panties, where he’s already so desperately sensitive –

“Harry, f-fuck –“ he gasps out, and then he’s coming hard in the panties. His cock’s twitching, sending painful shocks of pleasure through him every time the head slides against the fabric – which is getting wetter and wetter with every pulse of his cock, until the whole front of the panties are slick with come and he can feel the sticky mess pressed to his skin.

Harry groans and rubs harder against Eggsy, fingers tight on his hips, cock pushing against the wet front of the panties, until with a strangled noise he comes, shooting thick and white up Eggsy’s stomach.

When they can both breathe again, Harry steps back and takes a long look at Eggsy. Eggsy feels heat rush back into his face. He can only imagine how he looks, come on his stomach, running down his thighs where it’s soaking through the tight red panties – 

Which were, he’ll admit, an excellent purchase.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [calllay](http://calllay.tumblr.com) on Tumblr!


End file.
